Twicewife Files: HonoUmiKoto
by hirumisan
Summary: What will they do when school is over? Maybe they'll go their separate ways. "Maybe they'll live their separate lives". Maybe they'll leave...but maybe they won't. It might be their fate to stay together forever, as they've always done. It's not like they're complaining though; even if it is fate pushing them together, they were the ones that decided the say the words "I love you."
1. Sleeping Arrangements

AN: So I went to make the google drive folder for this so I could start writing it, and in naming it 'Twicewife Files: HonoUmiKoto~', I wondered if that should be what I call the ship. I thought for a bit, and this came out of it. A small prelude to the actual fanfiction, but cute nonetheless.

* * *

_Honoka, Umi, and Kotori are sitting together in a coffee shop, enjoying a quiet afternoon, when something interesting strikes Honoka._

H: "Hmm…"

K: "Honoka-chan?"

H: "When it comes to sleeping together...Umi-chan, without a doubt, always has to be in the middle."

U: "E-Eh!? Where did that come from!?"

H: "I was thinking about why you're always in the middle when we sleep together, and I have reached the conclusion...that it's just plain and simple the best position!"

K: "Ah, I can totally see what you mean!"

U: "W-Why? Why is that the best position?"

H: "Well...if Kotori-chan slept in the middle, I think we'd both suffocate her 'cause she's just that little bit too soft. She's so fluffy I feel like she'd melt or something."

K: "Honoka-chan moves around a lot when she sleeps, so we might wake up a bit uncomfortable with her in the middle."

H: "But Umi-chan, you sleep so soundly and so comfortably...it's kind of like hugging an Umi shaped pillow!"

K: "Yep! Oh, and you know when you nuzzle Umi-"

H: "-and she always nuzzles back, no matter how deeply she's sleeping?"

K: "Mhm! So it's like hugging a pillow that can hug you back~❣"

H: "And then she does that thing where she curls your hair, or pulls you in just a bit closer…"

H: "...Maybe Umi's like the husband in this relationship."

K: "Ah, yeah, she totally is! So it's kind of like us two wives, with you as the husband, right, Umi-chan?"

K: "...Umi-chan?"

U: "This...This is just all so embarrassing!"

H: "Aaaand we're back to three wives again_~ "_

K: "Umi-chan, you've gone all red~ "

_A lot of heartfelt, wholesome snuggling was had that night - Umi, of course, was the centre of all of it._

* * *

_EN: gotta love having 2 wives_


	2. Umi and her Wives

AN: 'Is this cute enough? Can I seriously be fine with this?' is what I'm thinking right now. The answers are probably 'No', and 'Yes' in my opinion. What do you think, Edi?

EN: yes

WARNING - This chapter establishes the fact that in this canon, Honoka unironically uses the term 'awesome sauce'. If this causes problems for you, then you have been forewarned, and may continue at your own risk.

* * *

_"Could you break my heart, Honoka?"_

_The deafening silence. The building tension. The growing knots, twisting their loving hearts. The question hangs like wind chimes in stagnant air, waiting to be blown._

_"...I don't know...I don't know, Umi-chan."_

* * *

"I will be heading out now, and will return, as usual, by 7pm."

Graced by the uncharacteristic warmth of the 5am air, the new June sun greets my skin kindly through the door I open to leave.

"Ah, Umi-chan, wait~!"

Kotori, ever the early-riser (ever since I began leaving the house at hours like this), rushes forward from the stairs and pecks me on the cheek. Long gone are the days where this would cause an outcry from me, but I still feel my face heating up a bit, not doubt noticeably flushing at Kotori's intimacy.

"See you soon, Umi-chan," Kotori smiles.

I smell the slight fragrance of her sweet perfume. Her lips glossed, a small amount of concealer applied lightly under her eyes, Kotori is one to be mindful of her appearance, but also have confidence in her natural beauty – rightfully so. She always looks striking in tight-waisted suits, and of course, today is no exception.

"See you soon, Kotori."

I return her words as well as her kiss, the latter of which she gleefully takes on her cheek.

"Oh, and one more thing before you go…" Kotori giggles sweetly. "It took her awhile to get up, even after I shook her around a bit, and tried to drag her out of bed, and told her to hurry up…"

"Umi..chan…"

She looks, moves, and sounds like a zombie, recently risen from the dead rather than from our bed.

"Honoka…" I feel slightly uncomfortable letting her stagger across the hallway towards me, so I close the door and step towards her.

"See you soon, Umi-chan…hwaaah…" She yawns, eyes hardly open, arm swinging slowly but wildly in an energised lethargic wave.

"Alright, alright, that's enough…" I catch her arm, bringing it down to her side before stroking her bangs upwards and kissing her on the forehead. "Now get back to bed before you fall asleep here. You shouldn't be messing with your sleep schedule like this."

She'd have to get accustomed to this eventually as the successor to her family's sweet shop, but for now I can't help but worry about her, especially considering her usual habit of sleeping in. For now, she doesn't have to help out this early, nor should she so suddenly change the hours she sleeps for.

"But it's so sad, Umi-chan…hwaaah…" An inaccurate kiss is planted on my nose before she continues. "I usually only get to see you at lunch and after you come back since you leave so early...hwaaah...I want to at least be able to see you off…"

"That's…" At a loss for words, I look at Honoka's earnest smile, so often shown after her misguided actions with wholeheartedly good intentions.

"Honoka-chan did her best, Umi-chan~" Kotori grins at the both of us.

"Well, regardless…" I do pray that one day I will make it through a morning without getting flustered by these two. "Get back to bed. You're hardly fit to do much in your current state anyway."

At times like this, it feels more like we are two wives with an irresponsible child, rather than three wives...or two wives and a husband, however those two like to brand our relationship.

"Hai…"

"Ah, I'll help her, don't worry."

Kotori starts towards the stairs, Honoka in tow, hands held.

"I do appreciate it though," I say before they step too far. "You waking up early just to see me off...it made me really happy."

I can't help but smile. She really does make me happy, regardless of how discouraging my words are of her unhealthy actions.

"Well get used to that happiness!" Honoka beams. "Cause from now on, I'm waking up early everyday to see you off with Kotori-chan!"

"Honoka…" I sigh. "I've known you for long enough to tell that that's a lie..."

I say it jokingly, as I know that if Honoka has something she's passionate about, she doesn't mind waking up early, and in my heart, I hope it's the truth.

* * *

In the Sonoda Dojo, I continue my morning with standard Kendo practice – 100 chouyaku practice swings, 100 shomen practice swings, from crouching to standing up suriashi, so on and so forth. It all goes by in such a flash these days. I try to get my practice done before the students arrive, and am quite proud at my consistency thus far.

It is a tad lonely though.

Usually, when she's off contract, or working on something she can do anywhere, Kotori will come to the dojo with me, and either watches quietly as I go through my exercises, or keeps herself busy on her laptop, designing something beautiful. She'd then leave some time later as to not disturb the students or my teaching, and visit Honoka, returning at lunch either with Honoka if Honoka isn't too busy, or something Honoka has made for us.

Today, however, she has a few meetings, and that has left me alone. Though my feet have long since strengthened against the frostbite of the cold wooden floor, and the day has broken in the early summer season, I do still feel a bit cold.

The students begin filing in for their morning practice, and as per usual, I run them through their exercises, helping them with and troubles that may come up, keeping an eye on their form.

"Kotori-chan isn't here today?"

Another reason to feel as if I'm without in the absence of Kotori, though it may be overstated at this point.

She has always had an eye for things like this – form. It has gotten to the point where she's sat in on so many practices that she can help provide a second opinion to students that are unsure of whether they are doing things properly. It is quite the help in the morning, when so many students are here to practise before school. I can manage alone, however, and in the case that I can't, my father will always notice and help, regardless of where in the dojo he seems to be at the time.

He hasn't come today, however, so I must be doing fine.

"Kotori is busy today. Now be quiet, and keep going," I answer and scold.

The one who asked the question is one of the girls that began going here as a fan of μ's. Surprisingly, μ's has done a lot to promote the dojo, however indirect. My father wasn't too sure how to handle such matters, but seeing as the fans that committed to studying here actually did so conscientiously, he had no serious quarrels with it.

It comes around to lunch, a time where no appointments are to be, and the dojo falls silent, bated breath for its next patrons, newly arrived or fresh after a rest. A few students stay in the dojo to eat their lunches.

Rest ceases to be the first thing on my mind, however. Usually, when Kotori can't be present to bridge the gap between the bakery and the dojo, Honoka will make her way here on her own. It is an unspoken rule, but quite consistently true. However, as it is still yet to be put down as anything but a regular occurence, and not a certain thing, I do still wait anxiously for her arrival.

And she does arrive.

Perhaps this whole episode is a testament to how dependant I've become of their presence, but I feel relieved and very happy to see her. Or hear her, which is usually what occurs first.

"Uuuuuuumi-chan!" There isn't enough time for me to dodge her attack – honed senses can't beat a lover's hug after all.

"H-Honoka!"

She nuzzles me uncontrollably. Without the medium of Kotori to quell it, her love seems to have built up to this one meeting today.

"I brought treats!" She steps back, revealing a bento box. "You forgot your lunch today, right?"

"Ah…" I had completely forgotten about what I was going to eat for lunch. It isn't like me to slip up on something like that. Had I taken for granted the fact that Honoka would just appear with lunch for me?

"Ehehe~" She can see my embarrassment. "And after that, I've got some some after-treat treats too~"

She opens up a second box to reveal a few neat rows of manjuu – my favourite.

I may never get accustomed to being spoiled by Honoka. She's really grown so much, and as much as I like to feel as if I am a sturdy support in her usually frantic life, it does feel like the other way around more often than I'd admit.

"Say aaah~"

"E-eh?"

The manjuu already just centimeters from my mouth, Honoka unwilling to back down, I don't have much of a choice.

"A...Aaaah…" It's bite-sized, so Honoka places the whole thing in my mouth.

"So? Is it good?"

I nod furiously, the flavour filling my mouth. It's a taste for sore hearts, and definitely helps with today's heartache – especially coupled with the fact that Honoka is here.

"Awesome sauce~!" Honoka beams. "That means today's Honoka batch is a massive success! My turn now~"

"E-Eh?!" I swallow hard in surprise as Honoka opens her mouth.

"Aaaaaah~"

"Honoka, that's–"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~"

"...Alright…"

It's only fair, I suppose. After all, it's not like being fed by Honoka isn't enjoyable, and feeding her is nice as well. I pick up a manjuu and gently push it into Honoka's mouth.

"Mmmmm~! Thanks, Umi-chan~!"

She seems to be enjoying herself, despite the fact that she's usually so sick of Japanese confectionary.

"Sonoda-sensei doing lovey-dovey stuff when she's usually so tough...the gap is super adorable!"

The murmurs of students still present for lunch go along those lines.

"Mmhm! Your teacher's in a deadlock tie for cutest girl in the entire world~!" Honoka yells.

It's a strange thing to say, but she's says it in all honesty as far as I can tell. Knowing Honoka, that tie probably includes all of μ's, her sister Yukiho, Eli's sister Arisa, A-Rise, and god knows how many other friends she has.

Just knowing that she thinks I'm cute is enough to make me blush though.

I do pray that one day I will make it through lunch without blushing.

* * *

The afternoon takes an unusual turn for a couple of reasons – Honoka, at the discretion of her parents, decides to stay a little longer than usual, and my father decides to take over the martial arts training for a bit, telling me that my mother needs someone to provide an example for her traditional dance class.

This is unprecedented, so my mind is forced to ponder why my father would do this, and why my mother would go along with it. It can't be his idea of a joke, as my father is a man of few of those.

Regardless, I follow his directions, Honoka cheerily trailing behind me.

"It's been ages since I've watched you dance, Umi-chan~"

"It has…" I smile, wistfully. "Then I'd best not disappoint today, Honoka."

Being able to dance for Honoka, albeit secondarily, feels like a dream. My mother was initially against our – Honoka, Kotori, and my – relationship, after all. As of now, I'd rather not think about it, but she learnt to accept us, and that's what matters.

I move to the flowing song of 'Plum's Spring', distractions long past as I've learnt to feel nothing but my body and the soothing sound of the music. I allow my muscles to carry me through it confidently, and reach the conclusion with no noticeable errors. I receive an applause from my mother's unusually large class – she usually teaches one student at a time.

"That was amazing, Umi-chan!" Honoka gushes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it~" I smile.

I'm glad I am able to entertain her while she is here, for as much as I don't doubt that she'd be happy just spending time with me, I'm also sure that seeing a dance demonstration interests her much more than kendo practice.

Before long, it's time for her to leave.

"See you soon, Umi-chan~"

"See you soon, Honoka."

It has alleviated my slight anxiety, seeing Honoka.

Though I still can't wait to go home.

* * *

It's strangely satisfying to admit that I've somehow managed to become the worst cook between the three of us. It's not that I've gotten worse than I was back in high school – they've just gotten way to good at it for me to keep up.

"Welcome home, Umi-chan~"

"Welcome, welcome~"

I'm greeted by the both of them as soon as they hear me enter. Something smells absolutely delicious.

"I'm home," I smile, walking to the dining table and taking a seat next to Honoka. Across the counter separating the table and the kitchen, Kotori begins plating the food.

"How was your day, Umi-chan?" she asks, happily.

"As smooth as usual," I breathe out, relaxing.

"Well, I heard from Honoka-chan that you did some dancing today."

"She did~" Honoka hugs me from the side suddenly, and I struggle to stay on my chair. "It was so beautiful~"

"Honoka, settle down…" I stroke her hair. "We're going to fall…"

"I really wish you could have seen her, Kotori-chan~"

"Well…" Kotori sighs, placing the plates on the table. "I have to go outside for work sometimes too, you know…" She thinks for a moment. "...Though I don't think I have anything else for now, so I'll be heading out with you again starting tomorrow, Umi-chan."

"Is that so?" I smile. "I'm glad."

After all these years, I still feel like I take them for granted. Despite all they've done for me, and the many things they're sure to do, I still only really realise what they do when I'm missing them…

Maybe that's a good thing.

Maybe it means I just spend a lot of time with them, and that can never be a bad thing.

I stand up, Honoka still clinging to my arm, and walk towards Kotori.

"Honoka, Kotori…"

I bring them towards my front in an embrace.

"Ehehe~ Is something up, Umi-chan~?" Honoka nuzzles the huddle, blissfully.

"Mm...you don't usually start hugs, as much as you like getting them~" Kotori giggles.

"Well...I just felt like it right now, I suppose…" I murmur, a bit unsure, smiling nonetheless.

"Now you're getting it, Umi-chan~ No reason necessary for hugs!" Honoka pulls us in closer.

I could never say that any of this is a bad thing.

* * *

As we lay together on our bed, I pray that eventually, I will get through my day without getting embarrassed...

Or maybe I don't. It isn't so bad after all – for if it's the price I pay for every other bit of happiness in my life…

"Umi-chan…"

"Umi-chan…"

They murmur softly as I pull them closer inwards, blushing at my own thoughts

"...I'm so glad I said 'I love you'..."

* * *

EN: love you too

AN: Writing in Umi's perspective made this chapter so serious. Maybe a bit sombre, too? I don't know. I liked it. I wonder whose perspective the next chapter will be in – cause I sure as hell haven't decided yet! It'll probably be a bit lighter and fluffier though, cause honk and birb and all that.


End file.
